


Mr. Winchester

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soulless Protector [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @sanityoverrated77 Hey could you plz do one about how soulless Sam is a teacher and he falls for one of the students and gets very protective and obsessive





	Mr. Winchester

Sam went through the motions all summer, despite having no desire for any of this. What was the point of teaching? Most of these people were idiots, and their college degrees would be better used as toilet paper or rolling the joints that he knew they were smoking.

Today was the first day of the semester, and that meant a new crop of twenty- somethings that still had hope for their future. Ah, how naive of them.

Sitting at his desk, he didn’t bother to look up when he heard the doors open. The sound of footsteps echoed in the classroom, alerting him to the amount of people filing in. Too many. The footsteps died down, and the whispering began. No doubt discussing whatever they did that summer, whatever boy didn’t call back, the girl that was so easy (but they would fail to mention they couldn’t get any), and a cornucopia of other irrelevent information.

He stood, looking around the room. His face serious as he scanned the aisles. “Now, judging from the amount of useless gossip, and over-exaggerated sexual escapades being spoken about, you would all pass a quiz at this very moment.” 

Slowly, the voices died off, making him smirk. As he turned to get something off of his desk, the door opened once more. Another student rushed in, making the others turn to look at her. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Winchester.” You managed, despite you clearly being nervous.

“What’s your excuse, _Miss_ …?”

“Y/N, sir.” You swallowed. “I took a wrong turn on the way here and got stuck in traffic.”

He nodded once. “Put your things down, pass these out. I expect to see you after class.” He held up a stack of papers.

Licking your lips, you nodded and quickly found an empty seat. You set your things down and moved up to the front. Taking the papers from him, you started to hand them out.

“This is your class outline. There is no excuse to not to your assignments. If you fail my class, you should return your high school diploma, and go back to high school, because you are obviously a moron.” He said, leaning against his desk and shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’ll tell you now, I will not be dealing with your parents. Don’t expect them to come here with some sob story for you, or demanding why you didn’t get a better grade. You passing is your responsibility, you own up to the fact that you decided to stay out all weekend binge drinking with your frat house as opposed to studying. Every test, quiz, paper, and book we will be covering is on that outline. With dates. Absences and tardiness without an extremely good reason are not tolerated.” His eyes went to you for a moment, making you blush.

Once you were seated, he continued. “You’ll notice a series of questions on the board. You have the rest of class to complete them. While it will not be recorded as an official grade, I want to see where all of you are. I will be giving the same exact set of questions at the end of our time together. I expect considerable improvement. Put them on my desk when completed.”

* * *

After everyone had piled their papers onto his desk, Sam looked up, eyes locked on you. “Come here.” He ordered.

Getting up, you brought your things, placing your paper on the stack. “Yes, Mr. Winchester?”

“Is being late something I should expect from you again?”

“No, sir.” You shook your head.

He nodded. “Good. Be here ten minutes early from now on. You will help me prep for class. Go on.” He waved you away, taking the papers and putting them in his briefcase.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, you did as he asked. You did odd jobs for him- getting copies made, writing notes on the board, things like that. Now and then you thought that you felt eyes on you, but when you looked to him, he was busy. You always shook it off and went back to work.

However, Sam was watching. He noticed little details about you as you moved around the classroom. You were certainly someone that was easy to control, and he wondered how far that control extended. You were mild mannered, and quiet. Easily overlooked. Which would likely work out for him.

It was the turn of the first month, and you were not on time. Furrowing his brows, he stood from his desk and went to the door. As he opened it, he heard your voice. “I need to get to class.” You told someone. Your voice shaking, but trying to be firm.

Walking around the corner, he saw you surrounded by a few fellow students. Without saying a word, Sam grabbed one by the back of his shirt and easily flung him backwards. When the one in front of you turned to face him, his hand went to his throat. He was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall. Sam looked over to you. “My classroom. Now.”

You nodded and looked to the boy against the wall before taking off. You watched from around the corner, curious as to what he would do.

“I ever see you near her again, and you will regret it.” He growled before tossing him to one of his friends, knocking them both to the ground. Sam ran his hand through his shaggy hair, and that’s when you quickly went into his room.

He couldn’t figure out what was going on, but he knew that he’d kill anyone who hurt you.


End file.
